1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel alkylenediamine derivative, a process for the preparation of said compound, and a remedy for dysuria containing said novel alkylenediamine derivative or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the compound as active ingredient.
2. Description of Prior art
Hitherto, it has been known that flavoxate hydrochloride and oxybutynine hydrochloride are able to inhibit the urinary contraction, and therefore they have been used as remedy for dysuria. However, since they directly give peripheral action to the bladder, side effects on other organs such as digestive organs are sometimes observed.
Recently, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 1(1989)-319418 discloses that the following 1,3-oxazolidin-2-one derivatives and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts are effective for treatment of dysuria: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.k represents a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 3-8 carbon atoms; X.sup.k represents hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group or a lower alkoxy group; and nk is 4, 5 or 6.